Fairy Dragons
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Sequel to Visionland. Fairy dragons have been sighted in the Fairy Realm, and Kendra is sent to help get Raxtus in. Yet, the residents of the Realm are dropping deathly ill, while the Society slowly rises. Someone else is also trying for the Prince, who happens to be the daughter of an especially fussy noble whose power is unknown. Where one mission lays, there is really many.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, all! Sorry it took me so long. Well, this is my newest installment to my Fablehaven series, not yet named. Bryn will take on a major role... Seth, not so much. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter One

"Great news!"

Kendra sprang out of bed. The door to her room in the palace had been flung open, in it's doorway stood Bracken. He was beaming, his face seemed to illuminate the entire Realm of Peace.

"What is it?" She yawned. Kendra glanced at the window. The sky was painted a stormy gray, and though she knew very well it was predawn, she felt it was an ominous sign. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Of course." Bracken leapt forward, and hugged Kendra to his chest. "Morning, my virtuous maiden."

Kendra shoved him away, his touch giving her the tingles. Smiling giddily, she crossed her arms over her breasts. "May I do it in private, Mr. Fairy Prince?" She growled playfully. "Or shall I have our beloved Fairy King drag you out?"

He winced. Everyone could clearly remember when Bracken had been bugging Bryn while she was reading, and of all beings his father had hauled him from Brynn's torture chamber. Seemingly even millennia year old unicorns like him had habits that were yet to be broken.

When he had exited, after kissing her gently, Kendra stripped herself of her night clothes. She wore knives on both arms, and kept one on an ankle sheath as well. She didn't remove those. She chose a teal blouse and a pair of stretchy black pants. Her hair was soon in two neat braids, a spiky band on both of them to give anyone who tried to grab them a pain. On her feet she wore smokey gray boots that were good for hiking.

"All set," she called. "You can come in, and tell me the urgent news."

He burst in once more, and took her in his arms. "The astrids were patrolling the edges of Palace District," he began. "At the border of the Royal Woods, Sir Amrias spotted a flash of scales. At first, Amrias's patrol thought that somehow vicious dragons had gotten loose in this realm." He paused dramatically.

"Well?" Kendra tapped her foot impatiently and checked her imaginary watch.

"They followed the reflected light and found a herd of fairy dragons!" Bracken tossed her onto her bed. "Get ready for breakfast. We've been assigned to go with Raxtus and seek his hopefully-future-companions."

Fireworks were bursting in her belly. "I'm ready!" Kendra exclaimed cheerily. "I'm glad Raxtus will have a chance."

The dining hall was crowded. Human-sized fairies, fairy-sized fairies, unicorns and other beings of light sat in front of long cedar tables. The Royal Dining Area held several small round tables made from birch wood and designed for 1-3 beings and a personal buffet table. Kat, Ana, Zang, Bryn, Lisha, the Fairy Queen and King, and unicorns Kendra guessed were dukes and duchesses sat there. Bracken's eldest sister waved them over. Before her sat an untouched biscuit and a thick, open novel.

"Morning 'my splendid virtuous maiden!'" Crowed Bryn in a mocking voice. Grinning, she clapped Kendra's shoulder. "My brother has an odd fondness for humans, does he not?"

"He does," Alisha, Lisha, called from a table not far away. "Seth gets to come in just three months. Three months!"

"Oh, I can't wait," groaned Kendra. "I thought I could get away from him by living here." More inquisitively she asked, "won't he darken the magic?"

Bryn shook her head. "Since there are so many of us and only one of him in this realm, we outshine him like an unlit lightbulb in a bunch of shining one. So we will always be countering him." She smirked evilly. "I can lend you a book about it. It covers more than your grade school will."

Kendra paled at the thought. The books of the Royal Library varied from 900 to infinite-like pages. Somehow, the idea wasn't of her desire. "Well, maybe once I eat, you can introduce me to," she gestured to the dukes and duchesses.

"Of course," Bracken spoke from behind her. "I can do that, so 'my dear Vasilissa' will keep reading." Kendra sucked her cheeks to hide an amused grin. Bryn hated being called Vasilissa; she lived most of her life so far in the mortal world known as Brynn. She only changed the spelling, but the name was still Welsh.

With a Fairy Egg, a Unicorn Pancake and Creamy Quiche, Kendra sat down with Bryn. Bracken was still choosing things, some like Divine Chocolate and Diamond Dessert Pie.

Kendra peered at Bryn's page. It read: Dragons.

"Anything about fairy dragons?" Kendra asked, making the unicorn jump. Sometimes she thought she was a bookworm, not a horse with a horn on her head.

"Nothing," Bryn murmured. "Very little is recorded about them, partially because they are so rare. Before, we thought Raxtus was the only one. But our Palace Fairy Scientists have found they were there all along- just showing themselves now."

"Are they tracking?" Kendra asked.

"A team of astrids and Fairy Scientists are at this very moment," Bryn responded. "The reports say that they travel in herds, each containing five to ten females and four to six males. They are said to generally be peaceful creatures, but occasionally be territorial."

"Interesting," Kendra mused through a mouthful of pancake. "How many males are in this herd?"

Bryn frowned as she kept reading. "That's the tricky thing. Six already, and supposedly they are very stubborn. We'll do our best to keep Raxtus in, but we will make no promises."

Bracken walked over. Kendra saw his lips were smeared with chocolate. "Put that in a burlap sack," he instructed as he held up the very object. "Mother says we are ready to go, and we have no time to lose. Raxtus will meet us the edge of the Royal Forest."

"What are we waiting for?" Kendra gasped as she pushed her breakfast in the sack. "I can't wait!"

Alisha, Zangom, Nygriana, Katania and the Fairy Queen were standing by the grand doors. It didn't take long for the trio to join them. The adventure had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Poor

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long! I habe been recovering from writer's block. When I looked back over this, I saw some new things I could do. I've been reading Tamora Pierce's Tortallan Universe books, and then the thought of poverty came to mind. I love getting inspired, don't you?**

**I do not own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75 **

Chapter Two

Alisha was jabbering about Seth, as she had for the last twenty minutes. Kendra wished she could have Bracken's ability of magically plugging his ears, but even if she could, she doubted she would do it. It was too dangerous; you wouldn't hear someone sneaking up behind you.

Some of the dukes and duchesses had come along, with their children. "That's Lady Emerald," Bracken murmured. A young girl glowed for a heartbeat. "Her parents are His and Her Grace Stormcloud." Two elegant unicorns shone. Kendra noticed their stubborn chins. Surprisingly, Lady Emerald's chin wasn't. Perhaps genes worked differently in the Realms of Peace?

"Hello!"

Kendra spun around. Bracken held her shoulder to keep her from fighting. Through her hazel eyes, Kendra gazed at a girl no older than herself. Her hair was a lovely copper, her eyes amber and curious. "Greetings, from Topaz Stormcloud," she recited, as if in a school play. "I am the younger sister of Emerald Stormcloud, youngest daughter of Garnet and Ever Stormcloud."

"Hello, Lady Topaz," Bracken pronounced formally. "Maiden Kendra here is with us to try to get Raxtus in."

"Please! Call me Topaz," she ordered. Without warning, she grabbed Kendra's wrist. She was marveling over a ring. "Ooh, is that the engagement ring Bracken gave you?"

Kendra shifted, uncomfortable. "It is," she squeaked. "Um... What land does your family own?"

Topaz flapped a hand. "Land? Is that all you care about? What about the wildlife at Fief Kyropa? Oh, and the ocean nearby is beautiful!"

"Guess that answers my question," muttered Kendra. She grabbed her hand back.

Topaz glanced at the ring again. Her eyes narrowed. "Bracken, how much do you like the maiden?" she asked, not removing her eyes from the ring.

"Um... A lot," he responded. His eyes darted wildly. Kendra could feel his mind racing as the ring hummed. "Mother, could we get a visual of Fief Kyropa for Kendra?"

"I can do that," Topaz announced. "I've been working in it since midwinter! My scrying powers are so much better than when we met last!"

"No," Kendra said quickly. She grimaced at the force behind her voice. "I mean, that's all right."

"Hurtful!" Topaz exclaimed with mock feelings. Then she grinned. "Well I'll do it anyway. For Bracken."

Kendra glared. After she had defeated Nisha, a narco-naiad playing in a naiad Kealyn's body (Keala had eventually killed herself), she had thought she would have Bracken all to herself. Now she knew she shouldn't have expected the easy happily-ever-after so soon. No doubt Lady Topaz wanted him for reasons Kendra would never imagine. But what about Lady Topaz's elder sister, Lady Emerald?

Someone tugged on her sleeve. Scowling, Kendra snapped her neck down, her face softening as she saw it wasn't Lady Topaz. It was a young noble, looking to be about six. Bracken, by looks, was just a little older than she, however, he was so much older! Kendra didn't know how old this unicorn was, but he had to be young. He sucked his thumb with the hand he didn't hold her blouse in.

"Good mowning," he mumbled, not pronouncing his r's in a way a human would skip his. He had light frown hair and a round face. His eyes twinkled with laughter, and his face was covered in freckles. "I am Elsewin." Kendra didn't know if his name really contained an r, for he spoke common English, and his name could be Sylvian.

"Lord Elserin," a hushed whisper rode the breeze from behind them.

The boy pouted. "Mama, I don' wanna be called 'Lowd Elsewin!" he complained.

Kendra grinned. "I'm Kendra," she murmured. "Are you excited to be going to see the fairy dragons?"

Elserin nodded vigorously. "Mama almost didn't let us go. She said it wasn't noble-like. Kanza and me—"

"Kanza and I," corrected the same source that had called him a lord.

"Kanza and I," Elserin continued, "we told Mama that royals going!" He paused. "Look! The commoners are coming to look at us!"

The party had gone silent as the villagers belonging to the realm gathered around the main road. Some wore ragged cloths, barely covering their flesh. Kendra was slightly appalled; wasn't this the Realm of Purity, where everyone had decent clothing and homes? Some of the better folk with wings reached their arms out towards the prince, though he wouldn't be the heir to the throne unless Ana and Zang died. Bryn didn't want it, and so the inheritance would be his, and Kendra would be his queen.

Farther up the road, the royals and nobles came across the homeless and poor.

"They are peasants!" Duchess Arlyanne insisted when Their Majesties gifted a family with ten silver Wings, a high value of money. "Nothing more than dirt!"

The Queen eyed the Duchess Arlyanne with dislike. "We could be one of them," she stated clearly. "If we were not lucky to be noble or royal-born, we could be on the streets, homeless and starving." Kendra compared the homeless' skinniness and rib prints to the Duchess's thick build. "I demand all noble households to donate at least five bronze Wings to at least one homeless family," the Fairy Queen cried.

A young sprite in rags stared up at Kendra. Her short hair hung in shaggy pigtails. When Kendra pressed a gold Wing into her palm, she scuttled away into the arms of her parents.

"That wasn't necessary," Topaz said scornfully. "We only had to give them five bronze."

Kendra shrugged and gazed at the noble defiantly. "Her Majesty is right. I may not be a noble, but I could be on the streets at home— no, maybe I didn't have one. Maybe I would be starving, with maggots eating away at my fragile body. My ribs might have been jutting out my my chest, and maybe I had lice."

"Don't talk about such things around my daughter!" came Duchess Stormcloud's throaty command.

Kensra pretended not to hear, but turned away. They were approaching the Royal Forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries and Relaxation

**A/N I have an explaination of why I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been working on other stories that I haven't posted yet, including a Warrives Torture Story. There's also something on the Tortallan Universe, while I do have something in plan for Fablehaven. But said it now, this whole story right here would be nothing. (Hint: something to do with romance?)**

**Also, this story is going in a way I hadn't planned. The poverty thing, romance, and the thing mentioned at the end of this chapter. Mayhap this story will be my longest. I hope it'll be my best, because Visionland certainly was rushed. **

**I don't own Fablehaven. **

**Dawnbright75**

Chapter Three

"I can't wait!"

Kendra stroked Raxtus's back. "I know you can't." She looked for a nice way to say something. "Bu- but we may not be able to get you in the herd; there are already the usual maximum amount of males."

Raxtus drooped. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"Are you a real dragon?" Elserin gazed upward, his blue eyes wide. "I've always wanted to see a real dragon. Do you breathe fire or venom like in the stories?"

Raxtus grinned, showing tiny razors. "Wish I could. But I can turn invisible."

While Raxtus showed him, Kendra turned to Bracken. "Bracken, I never knew how poor some People of Peace are." She stared into his blue pools that served him for eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He cupped her face in his hands, his adoring smile filling her with warmth. "My virtuous maiden, my joy of life, this is why I want you. You care for our lesser citizens, and our folk would love a noble such as yourself, to balance the snottiness of all the others." He pressed his lips to her mouth, and she blushed.

"Beings are watching," she reminded him softly.

He shrugged. "Why does it matter? Our relationship is no more a secret. We can enjoy ourselves."

Kendra felt hating amber eyes boring into her back. Topaz wouldn't have a chance, she thought. Bracken has already chosen me.

An astrid in a maroon and gold uniform cleared his throat. Both Kendra and Bracken were now aware of the official that had been standing by for less than two minutes.

Bracken bowed. "Sir Geldoff," he greeted formally. "What news to you carry?"

The astrid thrust out a scroll. "His Majesty orders the Formation to be formed in the next five minutes," he informed Bracken stiffly. He bowed low, and then backed away into the sea of nobles.

"Formation?" Kendra asked. "What's that?"

Bracken was reading the scroll. "Its the traveling Formation that Mother created a few months ago." He made a disgusted face. "She put us in the middle of the snottiest nobles. No children whatsoever. Raxtus is near the front, and my sisters bring up the rear. We're right in front of them, with archers on the outside, guarding us. The Fairy Scientists are behind Mother and Father and Raxtus. The other nobles are behind the Scientists."

"Formation be formed!" the announced the Queen, her voice magically magnified. "We leave at the Sun's first Smile."

By Smile, Kendra knew the Queen meant orange ray. In the Fairy Realm, the Sun shone gold. But every day at exactly 9:30 (vya-cydna in Sylvian), five rays turned gold as they touched the magical realm. They all vanish by 9:32 (vya-cydna-li).

She was bustled around, and not knowing what to do, she stuck close to Bracken.

"Smallu! Haveri kal stai smallu?"

A noble's desperate cry echoed among the bustling. "That's in Sylvian," Kendra whispered. "'Where is my child?'" She grasped Bracken's shoulder. "We aren't just going to let her search for her child on her own, are we?"

"Haveri kal stai gotoi?"

"'Where is my home?'" Kendra murmured. "Is that unicorn half mad?"

Bracken shook his head. "Maybe she's high on eljavio."

Eljavio was sugar in Sylvian.

"Well..." Kendra glanced around uncertainly. "I guess we're moving. Why did Their Majesties put us in this position again?"

Bracken grinned. "Mother claims she was in poverty once, sheruyoi. She wants me to feel how it's like to be a lesser."

Kendra snorted. "I feel like seeping into the Earth— if that's where we are."

The nobles chattered as the Maiden and Prince fell into the grasps of silence. She could tell Bracken had magically plugged his ears, and while she longed to plug hers, she knew she couldn't. She wished Her Majesty hadn't invited all the nobles in the realm. Who was taking care of the fiefs, for one? And why did they have to endure the torture?

"Formation, move!" cried Her Majesty.

Soon she was pushed onward by the nobles. She frowned as a bunch of white foals raced by, and then out of view. She tugged Bracken's sleeve like young Elserin had done so to hers. 'Who are those horses?' she asked through her engagement ring/communicator. 'I haven't seen them here before.'

'Those are the nobles' children,' responded Bracken. 'All nobles are unicorns, and all can change back and forth in forms. All but me.'

Kendra slapped him lightly. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You crafted the Font of Immortality, a sacrifice well worth it.'

He kissed his fingers and pressed it to her cheek.

Into the shade they entered. Birds of brilliant shades fluttered above their heads, some larger than His Majesty. "Marcola," Bracken whispered.

"I know, I can speak Sylvian!" Kendra hissed. Wow, these dukes and duchesses must be getting on her nerves! She hoped her children wouldn't turn out like them... But hey, what was she doing? It's not like she was going to have babies any time soon!

The air began to dampen. The unicorns created a magical light that guided them through the darkness. Kendra frowned. Though she was the Fairy Queen's handmaiden, she really hadn't found her Inner Light, the one that was supposed to be her magic. She tried to vision the pool of light that rest near her heart, fighting her own body to be taken out and into the world. "Come on," she whispered. "You can come out, now."

A hand was lain on her shoulder. "Don't think about it," came Bracken's soothing voice. "You're Light isn't something you look for. It comes to you."

Kendra shook him off. "You're right," she sighed.

"Now enjoy yourself. Our work will be long and hard, thus we must relax while we can."

Indeed, he was right. For while Kendra and the others enjoyed the sights and smells of the Royal Forest, outside the Fairy Realm and inside the walls of Fablehaven, there was roaring chaos.

The remains of the Society had begun to rise again, but this time without a leader. They were more cunning, lurking into each and every reserve each day. No one was aware of this happening, but one day they will find that they have several missions to complete while they thought they had only one.


	4. Sorry and Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Warren and Vanessa, a newly wed couple drove home in their new SUV. Warren wouldn't let Vanessa drive, for he had heard from the kids at Fablehaven how fast she could create a wreck. He didn't was his married life to end so short, so he took up the wheel.

"This is ridiculous!"

Warren glanced at the narcoblix. She glared as she talked into her cellphone.

"I don't care about the Society anymore!" Pause. "Yes, I swear I am alone." Her face twisted in rage. "Well look who's talking, and no, I am not telling who the new Eternals are. Because even I don't know." After the person or being on the other end said one more curt remark, Vanessa slammed her phone closed.

After a few moments of silence, Warren got down to business. "So what was that all about?" he asked. "I mean, I heard the word Society, so it's my job to know what's up."

"A person who calls herself The Wyvern invited me back to the Society," she responded coldly. "I refused, so she swore to be out to get me. She tried to make me tell her who the Eternals are now, and where the artifacts are hidden."

"Well with Stan as the leader of the Knights, we're pretty safe," Warren told her. "I'm pretty sure there are no traitors in this car, am I correct?"

"How dare you question my loyalty!" Vanessa's face was almost purple. "We're married, for heaven's sake, Warren! One would think you'd know me well enough to know I am not the kind that has a divided heart!"

Warren shrugged. "Look, love. We're going to the Fairy Realm for our honeymoon. Kendra will be there, and Bracken. We will have peace." Nothing bad could enter the Realm of Peace. Nothing, or so he hoped. His goal was to not have the shortest married life of any immortal. He hoped to live with Vanessa forever and all eternity.

The SUV pulled into Fablehaven's long driveway. When the mansion loomed directly above them, Warren turned the engine off and tucked his keys in his pocket. Then he hopped out, locked the car, and with Vanessa following, he ventured into the woods toward the shrine.

"This is where the Scientists report the sighting."

The group stopped abruptly. As the nobles' chatter died down, Kendra, Bracken, and his sisters slipped away to the front where Raxtus was snuffling the air.

"I never knew my kind smelled so much of hawthorn!" he exclaimed. He began to make a weaving trail, following the scent track left by the herd. "C'mon! They haven't gone far."

Kendra grinned at Bracken. This was where the good stuff happened. The nobles stayed here and had a picnic, while the Royal Family raced after the dragons. Kendra was lucky enough to come with them, and she knew Seth must be envious. He had to stay home; Mom wanting to spend as much time with him before he left.

"I'm glad Raxtus has a nose as good as his," Bryn murmured. "He just made a new discovery: fairy dragons smell of hawthorn." She began to scribble in a journal. She glanced at the Queen. "May I ride you Mother?"

"Just like when you were an infant," Morea sighed. "No. You are old enough to walk or trot. Put down your writing; this is a hunt, not a time to enjoy yourself, though you can."

Ana seemed to shrink. The second eldest sister then grew, but into another form. She was white, while a snow-colored horn protruded from her forehead. Transformed, Ana pranced in a circle. She turned a green gaze onto Bracken, snorting and pawing the ground. 'Brother, stay silent. As heir, you must learn to be the one who strides by foot.'

"I am staying to watch our people," the Fairy King declared. "Best of luck." He said the traditional speech when a hunt began.

"We make our own," Her Majesty gave the tradition reply.

The others clasped their hands together. "Our own luck," they murmured. Kendra felt her legs itching to get moving.

Then they were off. Kendra felt an amber gaze watching her all the way. She took out her dagger. "This will mark a treasure in fairy history," she whispered. "Whether we succeed or fail, our effort will never be forgotten."

He stopped at the edge of the yard. Something was very different. The flowers were gray. Gray! What happened to the once beautiful flowers that stayed in bloom all year. The fairies were the ones that nurtured them, that kept them alive. Then he noticed something else— the fairies were gone as well.

"Something's not right in the Fairy Realm," Vanessa noted drily.

"Much agreed," Warren muttered. "We need to get to the bottom of this, and we do have the password into the Realm: xylophone."

Vanessa grinned. "No one would ever guess that one. One would think it would be in Sylvian, or a magic related word."

Warren nodded as he walked on. The dryads were silent, unlike their normal giggling and murmuring selves. Something was definitely not right. The immortal knight frowned. Was it possible apparent The Wyvern was targeting Fablehaven with another terrible plaque? He quickened his pace as he saw the hedge wall, and then realized Vanessa had asked him a question. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

Vanessa glared at him. "I said the connection is destroyed," she repeated tartly. "We won't be getting into the realm from this shrine."

"How do you know?" Warren asked.

"There's always a tingling feeling in the air, like soda. I'm thinking only us beings can feel." Vanessa's expression softened. "Warren, it's gone. The magic that floods through the portal is blocked somehow. It's the Society, Warren. They're on the rise. The Wyvern has been at work under our very noses, and I'm betting there's spies in the preserve right now."

"We'd better watch out," Warren said shakily. "You're creeping me out, Nessa. I'm feeling eyes in my back."

"Eyes like daggers," she agreed. "C'mon, let's go warn Stan." She turned around, and suddenly grabbed Warren's shoulder.

"What?" he cried.

The narcoblix was removing her diamond dagger and sword. "Watch out," she told him. "Wyverns."

Lady Topaz Stormcloud sulked as she stayed behind from the search party. Actually, she wasn't too disappointed over missing the 'truly spectacular' (as she had overheard one of the royal children describe it) adventure, but the loss of the prince.

She growled under her breath. Ignored, that's what she was. Only a second-born, and an underling. She would show her family and the realm how successful she could be. Then they would regret treating her like the sheruy, the poor. The first step came first: killing off the heirs to the throne. All but Bracken, whom she would steal the heart of.

Emerald. What was she? She was quiet, shy, secretive, mysterious. She didn't have a crush, let alone a boyfriend. She was also the heir to the Stormcloud estates. Her parents put their lives into their firstborn, and gave nothing to Topaz. Why not stab her with a crystal dagger, apart that it violated the Laws of Peace? Emerald was everything. That was what came next. She would kill her own kin to steal what was rightfully hers all along. Revenge on her parents. Revenge on Their Majesties, on the Maiden, on Their Highnesses, and on the Realm itself.

Kendra was ashamed to admit it, but she had resorted to riding on the back snowdrop white horse. "Her name is Yiuki," the Royal Horse-mistress had told her when she was called on. In her hands were copper-painted reins decorated with rubies. The saddle was good and copper, with designs carved into the metals to make it seem like a golden chariot—only on one horse.

"Yiuki isn't do bad, eh Kendra?" Bracken said, trying to lighten her stormy mood.

"Snow is cold," Kendra replied with a mutter. She scowled at the mare named Yiuki, or Snow. "I dislike cold."

"Virtuous, would you rather have blisters on your feet?" he persisted, making Kendra grind her teeth. Inside, she was seething. I wouldn't have gotten that blister if I wasn't so lazy, she thought resentfully. I haven't fought a battle in so long, I'm out of shape. My body is plump as a those nobles'!

"I can cope with blisters," she retorted instead. "It's only my pride that has been trampled," she added softly. She glanced at Bracken sidelong. "I'm sorry for snapping," she sighed finally. "How can I make it up to you?"

'I'll settle for a kiss,' he mind-spoke to her.

She smacked him lightly on the back from her higher position and rode forward. Bracken kept his leisurely pace. He knew it annoyed his sister Kat, who was always in a hurry. Alisha brushed every blossom they passed. Ana and Zang watched Bryn as she wrote and walked at the same time, assuring she didn't hurt herself.

He himself? He felt he was being watched. Her nervously fingered a dagger at his belt. There had been an assassin attempt on the throne and the heirs before. It had occurred after he had given up his horn, and before he had met Kendra. He shuddered as the memory overtook him...

It was a gray day. A harsh winter breeze disturbed the clouds that curtained the sun and the sky. Bracken had kept to his room that day, not wanting to leave the palace and bored. He had just had breakfast; the servants would be clearing away the dishes right now.

He was, in fact, confined to his chamber by Zangom because she had detected an oncoming cold. A cold! Not a reason to imprison a unicorn in quarantine, as he felt it was. He was immune to disease, after all, and it wouldn't kill him. It'd just be an annoying nag.

What to do? The door was magically locked by superior runes and spells than his. A healer's magic, for certain. His lungs wheezed. Stupid lungs, he thought to himself. Without you, I wouldn't be alive. With you, I get a cold. His eyelids grew heavy. Within moments, he was enclosed by sleep.

Loud banging sounds punctured his rest. Immediately he was awake, and peering into a seeing crystal. Outside his chamber was a masked unicorn wielding raw power in his or her gloves hands. His door was covered with peeled wood, but the hinges had held. Quickly, Bracken had disguised himself as a frond of ferns and waited for the assault to end.

Later, when Zangom unlocked him, he surveyed the damage. Two palace servants had died, one a Royal Child-Keeper. The throne room had been reduced to broken pillars and shards of glass and metal. And a messy display of magic.

The Fairy Queen had resorted to the Final Refuge, a dark void made of mica that lay under the palace. It had been specially made for times like this. There was charred wood spots where magic had blasted, and charred cloth on his mother's clothes she wore.

Morea almost had died that day. Nothing had ever come closer. The assassin had been caught and executed, the rest of his gang burned alive.

Bracken was brought back to the present by someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see Ana's empathetic eyes. "Don't think about that," she suggested kindly. He had forgotten he could enter his mind. Furthermore, he had lost the memory that they shared experiences. That she would always be their.

He nodded. "Thanks," he murmured meekly. It was then he realized how much he loved his siblings, his parents, and Kendra. He realized how much he couldn't bear losing them. Searching begin him carefully, he felt a magical presence. Their mine, he vowed. Not a hair on their bodies will be harmed as long as I can help it.

On one wyvern's back was a lady. No, not just a lady. She was marvelous, exquisite, outstanding. She had long silvery-copper hair pinned in a braid and amber-ish eyes that glowed red in the moonlight. Her skin was creamy white, a deathly white. Her nose was just the right size to be framed by her perfect face. Slender fingers matched slender hands, and jade daggers hid in easy to reach places.

The forest suddenly became her. Warren realized his mouth gaped, and hastily closed it. He noticed Vanessa glared at him and the lady. "I suppose you expect me to call you the Wyvern," she stated after a long silence. Her voice was eerily cold and quiet.

The lady laughed. It was like music you would play in a horror movie: beautiful and horrible at the same time. It echoed through all of Fablehaven, sending creatures scurrying back to their homes. "I, the Wyvern?" She giggled again. "No, Vanessa dear, you can call me Soul."

"How did you get past the book?" Warren managed to choke out at last.

Soul shrugged as if she carried not a care in the world on her shoulders. Perhaps she didn't. "The Society have done it before, have they not?"

"What do you want with us?" Vanessa hissed.

"Everything and nothing, dear." Soul sighed dreamily. "We want the preserves, we want the world. We want the Knights dead, without a trace of dust remaining. We want powerful allies that will help us achieve our goal. But most of all, we want access into the Fairy Realm."

A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I'm sorry. I tried to make this chapter linger than normal to make it up to you. Please forgive me, my loyal readers.

-Dawn


End file.
